Something to Prove
by Vivian Minevamp
Summary: (This is a rewrite.) Lacey Smith just wants to fight in the war, like the lads. When her brother leaves for Liverpool, for a weekend, she realises there's no one to stop her, and spies an opportunity.


One fairly sunny afternoon, Lacey Smith's cleaning the counter, in the pub she runs with her brother. She had been running it alone, but, just a week ago, her dear Finlay had returned, with his wrist in a splint.

He was home for good, this time, because, according to Finlay, between his allergies, and his sheer clumsiness, he posed a bit too much of a risk. Lacey was certain there would be another reason, but Finlay would always brush her off, when she tried to ask.

She glances up at the clock, and sighs, ''It's stopped again?''

Finlay enters, from the back room, ''We need a new one.''

Lacey says, ''When Nan sends us more money, we'll get one, but, for now, I'm sure I can fix it. You're taller, get it off the wall, would you?''

Finlay obeys, and hands it to her.

As Lacey starts to fix it, she smiles, ''Remember when you used to let me help work on your motorbike?''

Finlay nods.

Lacey says, ''I can do anything you lads can... I wish I could be in the army.''  
Finlay raises an eyebrow, ''Could you kill a man?''

Lacey grins, ''I have to be dragged away from fights, kicking and screaming. When your mate pretended he had been shot, you fainted.''

Finlay frowns, ''How do you know?''

Lacey winks, ''Captain Smith has contacts.''

Finlay says, ''Dad writes to you?''

Lacey says, ''Sometimes.''

Finlay says, ''Oh...''

Lacey says, ''He probably thinks you're too busy doing your bit for the country.''

Finlay scoffs, ''Or he's ashamed of me. He got shot, for his country.''

Lacey shrugs, ''I'll shoot you, if you like.''

Finlay shoves her, lightly, then says, ''Anyway, it doesn't matter what Dad thinks of me, anymore. Now that we're out of Liverpool, and I'm out of the army, I'm going to find our godfather.''

Lacey says, ''Finlay, you were 5, are you sure you didn't just imagine him, to get away from our parents' fighting?''

Finlay says, ''I remember him, vividly. Arthur Wilson, posh, lovely to me, met our parents at school. Had to leave, after a massive fight. Mam tried to make me forget him, so I'd never do something like this.''

Lacey says, ''But, you didn't.''

Finlay shakes his head, ''No. I made Mam think that I had.''

Lacey chuckles, ''But, you go all twitchy when you lie.''

Finlay sighs, ''Yeah... But, I didn't lie, exactly. Just never mentioned him again.''

Lacey says, ''Oh, right...''

Finlay says, ''Your mates are outside. I think I'll make my escape now.''

Lacey laughs, ''I might join you.''

A gaggle of girls enter, chatting.

Finlay says, ''Bye, kidda.''

As he walks out, one of the girls nearly bumps into him.

He reddens, and rubs the back of his neck, ''Hazel.''

Hazel smiles, ''Finlay! Sorry about that!''

Finlay shakes his head, and slinks out.

Hazel sighs, ''He's beautiful...''

Lacey snorts, ''He's my brother. Even Andrea doesn't fancy him.''

Andrea, a graceful girl, with dark blonde hair, and plenty of makeup, says, ''Only because I want Hazel to have him.''

Hazel smiles, touched.

Andrea says, ''You all deserve to have someone.''

Liosa, a Scottish girl, with frizzy blonde hair, and freckles, chuckles, ''I'll pass, thank you.''

Andrea says, ''You say that, but, you fancy Mr. Frazer's nephew.''

Hazel grins, ''Ooh, which one? His apprentice, or, the one in the sweet shop.''

Andrea says, ''First one. Larry.''

Lacey smirks, ''The one who looks like he has a stick up his-''

Liosa says, ''Lacey! And, anyway, I don't see why you're getting on at me! Michelle fancies the other one.''

Michelle takes her pencil out from behind her ear, ''You're so beautiful when you're angry. I have to draw it.''

Liosa says, ''Don't mock me.''

Michelle blinks her big eyes, clearly confused.

Hazel grins, ''Oh, Michelle, you and Bennie? You're perfect for each other!''

Liosa says, ''Both constantly daydreaming. Yesterday, he gave her the wrong sweets, and she didn't notice, until she got home. And, that was after she had eaten them.''

Hazel giggles.

Liosa says, ''It isn't funny. It's actually quite concerning.''

Andrea says, ''It's still funny, though.''

Hazel smiles, ''Who do you fancy, Andrea?''

Liosa mutters, ''Half the town.''

Lacey says, ''She fancies that Home Guard lad. Walker.''

Andrea nods.

Lacey jumps over the bar, and hangs the clock back on the wall.

Liosa tuts, ''Are those Finlay's clothes?''

Lacey says, ''Yeah.''

Andrea says, ''Honestly, Lace... You act like a boy, all the time. I sometimes think you and Finlay should swap places!''

Lacey glances up, an idea occurring to her.


End file.
